1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate generally to respiratory therapy and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods providing positive airway pressure therapy.
2. Background of the Related Art
Positive airway pressure therapies are frequently used in the treatment of sleep apnea, chronic pulmonary obstruction and snoring. These therapies typically pressurize the airways of a user to a pressure in the range of 4-20 cm water. Depending upon the particular therapy, a variable or a constant pressure therapy may be administered to the user to reduce or eliminate occlusions that dictated the use of the therapy.
Typically, the therapeutic devices used to provide the positive airway pressure therapy include at least a blower unit, an elongated hose, and a mask. The blower unit is frequently a relatively large component which rests on a bedside table or the floor adjacent to the bed. The blower typically includes a fan or turbine, a motor, and associated controls. Accordingly, the blower is typically heavy and, while operating, can be relatively noisy given its intended use during sleep. The elongated hose is typically configured to span a distance between at least a user's head and the location at which the blower unit resides, typically a night-stand or the floor. The elongated hose typically communicates pressurized air or other gasses between the blower and the mask. Accordingly, the first end of the elongated tube is typically connected to an outlet on the blower and the second end of the elongated tube is typically connected to the mask. The mask is generally configured to be secured relative to a user's head and to communicate pressurized air into the airways of the user during sleep.
The blowers can be noisy. The noise can disrupt sleep of a user or others in close proximity. Therefore, a need exists for apparatus and methods to reduce the noise levels created by positive airway pressure devices.
In many variations, the face or the head of a user is tethered by a hose to a remotely positioned blower. The hoses associated with typical positive airway pressure therapy device are around six feet long. The length of the hoses is typically fixed. The placement of the blower device may be limited by the hose and its connection point on the outlet of the blower as well as the air inlet position on the mask. The length can be a nuisance for storage. Further, due to placement of the blower relative to a user, the fixed lengths are frequently either too long or too short generating slack or tension, respectively, between a remotely positioned blower and the user's head. Portions of the length of hose may become entangled in the bedding and inadvertently move the blower or displace the mask. Either condition may limit a user's ability to freely change head and body positions during sleep. The inability to freely change head and body positions during sleep can disrupt the sleep of a user. Further, the changing body positions creating tension or compression in the tube can torque the mask and cause leaks which may adversely affect the administration of the therapy. Therefore, a need exists for apparatus and methods that do not inhibit the ability to freely change head and body positions during sleep during the administration of a positive airway pressure therapy.
In addition, an excessive length of hose can create a potential safety hazard due to a possibility of it becoming wrapped around a user's neck or the hose being inadvertently entangled with another individual next to or in the same bed. Therefore, a need exists for apparatus and methods that reduce the length of hosing necessary for administration of a positive airway pressure therapy.
In addition, sound from the blower that may travel through the hose can be disruptive to a user or another individual next to or in the same bed. Therefore, a need exists for apparatus and methods that may mitigate the noise propagated by the hose.
The bulk and noise of typical therapeutic devices as well as the bulk of the hose reduce the portability of the apparatus and can make it generally difficult to transport the prior therapeutic devices when traveling. Further problems can be created by divergent placement locations for the blower relative to the bed which may be presented in various sleeping accommodations which may result in a hose that is too long or too short. Therefore, a need exists for apparatus and methods that may reduce the size of the positive airway pressure apparatus and provide improved portability.